


Orders

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: tumblr ficlets [66]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Things get tense on a mission.





	Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Day thirteen was "barricade."

“You’d think,” Roxy panted over the coms, “that the barricade would hold a little better.” There was another loud thud, and the crunch of wood. “Do they have a battering ram or something?”

Olivia checked the feed. “Negative, Lancelot. What they do have is several professional bodyguards shot up with enough adrenaline to have damn near close to super-strength.”

Roxy groaned. “I _hate_ drug dealers. Didn’t we get enough of that with Poppy?”

Eggsy’s voice crackled over the other line, “I’ve got the list of supply drops. We should be able to hit all of them at once. Looks like minimal security. They’re pretty damn cocky.”

“Good work, Galahad,” Olivia said. “Now, if you’re heading that way, Lancelot could use some assistance on the third floor.”

“I might be able to swing by.” Olivia could hear the grin in Eggsy’s voice. “Where is she?”

“Take the first left after the stairwell and look for the crowd of people trying to break down a door. You can’t miss it.”

“On my way.”

Olivia switched channels again. “Hang in there just a little longer, Lancelot. Galahad is on his way.”

“Thanks for the assist, Vivian, but if he doesn’t get here soon, your initiation might have to be the Lancelot trials.”

“You better not be giving up on me, agent.”

“No, ma’am,” Roxy sounded out of breath. There was another splintering noise, and a squeal of hardwood being shoved across a floor. “Just…just trying to be realistic.” A groan of pain ripped from her throat as she shoved back at her makeshift barricade.

“Lancelot, you do not have my permission to give up,” Olivia barked. Her blood was rushing in her ears, almost loud enough to drown out the pounding of her heart. “Galahad is almost there.”

“Hey, fellas.” She heard Eggsy’s voice as he rounded a corner, and she breathed a sigh of relief. “Room for one more?”

Through Eggsy’s feed, she saw the guards pause, confused, and on Roxy’s end the doors burst open, one of the men letting out a grunt of pain as he was hit with a table. Eggsy leapt into the fray too, and Olivia curled her hands into fists on the desk, leaning close to the monitors and holding her breath. Roxy and Eggsy were good, but they weren’t exactly superhuman.

She didn’t breathe again until the last one had been knocked unconscious. She slumped back in her seat and unmuted both coms. “Good work, you two. Get that list back to the plane, _now_.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Olivia turned off Eggsy’s com. She waited until both her agents were safely tucked away on the Kingsman jet, and then said, “Roxanne Morton, don’t you ever speak like that to me again.”

Roxy startled. “What?”

“You are _not_ allowed to talk like you might die, do you understand me?”

“Olivia-“

“Because do you know what that sounds like to me? It sounds like you don’t trust me to bring you home safe.”

“I’m sorry.”

Olivia took a deep, shuddering breath. “I know. Me too.”

“We knew this would be hard. You watching me in the field.”

“You could always switch handlers.”

“I don’t want to.”

“I don’t want you to either.”

They were both silent for a moment, and then Roxy said, “I will always do my best to make it home to you. You know that.”

“I know.”

“You have a few minutes,” Roxy said. “Eggsy and I are safe. Why don’t you turn off the monitors for a little while and take a breather? I’ll come find you when we touch down, okay?”

“Alright.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
